Keepers of the Broken Peace
by Daughter-of-Loki
Summary: Middle Earth has been at peace for the past twenty years. However Legolas, new king of the elves is called away to meet with Aragon. Evil is once again stirring and it's now up to three girls to stop it.Serena,Ami, and Hotaru centered.SMLotRGWcrossover


Hello, This is a Serena, Ami, and Hotaru centered fic. It's also a Sailor Moon, Lord of the Rings, and Gundam Wing crossover. the pairings are listed below. And just so you know, i will be writting a continuation fic after this. Which means this one will stop at a certain point and i will write the second 'book' to it as another fic. If you still don't get that you will. 

Disclamer-i do not own any of these animes.

Serena/Heero ; Ami/Duo ; Hotaru/Trowa

* * *

The other's will appear but will only play as minor characters, some might not even last two chapters.

Fire blazed in the south, a tall tower stood abandoned of it's old owners who had perished with the dying red sun. Bodies of orcs floated in the water that surrounded it. All had met their death in it's icy depths. Soon the fires were smoldered and the bodies began to decay. The walls of the tower crumbled with age as the years passed on. No man, elf, dwarf, or even orc had visited the place in over twenty years.

The age of man had come, the time of magic was fading away. Villages were rebuilt, people stowed away their weapons where dust and web covered them in their chests. The only problem to deal with was raiders and pirates who every now and then would raid a village, or steal a ship. Yes times were becoming most peaceful. The king, Aragon, and his elfin wife Arwin had, had their son, Prince Heero. Everything seemed perfect...almost to perfect.

Men who were once warriors had become war hunger. Yearning to once again fight and die in battle. But with no one left to fight, the people of Gondor turned on their King, destroying everything they had ever worked for. Destroying their peace. Fearing and sensing the work of sorcery, King Aragon sent out his most trusty riders to call for help, from some old friends. He just fears they wont come to late to help his people.

1.1.1.1

Serenity lay in the sweet green grass of the island. Not long ago her people had moved her in hopes of surviving , leaving the world of men behind. She heard running footsteps and sat up. Turning her beautiful face she found her sister Minako running up to her, only to trip on her long dress and fall flat on her face. She giggled and went to help her fallen twin.

"Are you ok Minako?" she asked trying her hardest to suppress her laughter.  
"Yeah...ouch." she said getting to her feet and dusting the dirt and grass off her glimmering white dress. "Why were you running anyways?" Serena asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Minako seemed to think for a moment then remembered. "Oh yeah, father wishes to speak with you. Now if you don't mind I'm off to find Sully." she said and trotted away. Serena frowned. What would her father want? Deciding she wasn't going to find out just by standing there, she made her way to the large white stone stairs and became to climb.

When she reached the top, she was met with the familiar sight of her beautiful city. Elves whispered and talked as she continued her way up the path to the small castle. Not long ago the once Great King Eyowen had died, it was so sudden and unexplainable, and without a heir Minako and Serenity's father had become the new King of the elves. She walked into the hall and looked around. 'He must be in the meeting room.' she thought and headed in that direction. She opened the doors and sure enough there stood her father in all his glory peering out the window at his people. He turned to her with his crystal blue hawk like eyes and smiled. She curtsied and smiled back.

"Hello father, I was told by Minako that you wished to speak with me." she said. He nodded.  
"Yes my dear I do. Please take a seat." she nodded and sat in a white wooden carved chair as he sat in his. "Serenity, I was wondering how your plans on marriage are coming. Have you found a lover yet?" he asked.  
Serena sighed and shook her head. "No father...I have not. I don't like any of the boys, they're always trying to suck up to you and mother in order to have me as their wife." she said scowling at the floor. Her father laughed.  
"It's quiet alright Serenity, I was just wondering. And yes that brown nosing does get annoying after awhile doesn't it." he said. She nodded. "Well you don't have to marry yet. You have a long life ahead of you. But there is one more thing." Serena looked up at him, the look of interest on her face.  
"Yes"  
"I have heard by your tutors." he said standing and going back to the window. "That you have been absent to most of your classes for two weeks now." when no reply came he turned around to find the room empty. Running was heard in the halls and he grinned, yes that was his Serenity. Suddenly a soldier appeared in the door.

"King Legolas, we have received news from Gandalf the White. A messenger from the main content of Middle Earth, ...from Gondor, has come with some rather shocking news." he said. Legolas's face twisted into confusion.  
"Aragon?" he breathed. Then turning to the soldier he said. "Ready my horse, we must go to Gandalf immediately"  
"Legolas?" both men turned to see a very pretty elf woman standing in the room behind the soldier, she had floor length golden hair that flowed like a quiet river with two strands that were cut shorter in the front. Her eyes were a pale soft blue. "What is wrong?" she asked running up to her husband. He embraced her.  
"Song, I must leave you now. I fear something is happening in the world of men. Aragon would not have sent a messenger to this island if something wasn't amiss. Please take care of our daughters." he said. She nodded as tears rolled down her face.  
"Yes My love, I shall watch over them." she said. He pulled away and kissed her softly. Then he nodded to the soldier and the two men left. The King looking back at his wife once more before leaving her sight. Song collapsed to the chair.

Fear of what had happened to her brother in the War of the Ring might happen to the man she loved. The sound of horses hooves beating on the ground outside drew her attention. She rose up and peered out the window. Several men including her husband rode out of the city. She heard someone enter and turned to see both girls peeking into the room. The sight of their mothers tears made them run up to her. "Mother what is wrong? Where is father going?" Minako asked. "He's going to see what news a messenger from the main lands has brought." she said hugging the two of them. "Why would the main lands send a messenger?" Serena then asked. Her mother let out a sadden sigh.  
"Because something is happening there...something evil has risen up from hell again and is putting the lives of the people of Middle Earth at risk." she explained.  
"How do you know that?" both girls asked.  
"...because I saw it...in the fire. And I saw the fall of men, elves and dwarfs if it is not stopped." she said. Both young elves looked out the windows towards the north, to where their father had ridden, to where the White Wizard lived.

1.1.1.1.1

A young girl lay on a thick branch high up in a tree. Her arms were behind her head as she had one of her long slender legs cross the other. Her eyes were closed as she listened to the winds whisper. The sound of the men and women below made her smile.  
"Hey Hotaru! Quit day dreaming and come down from there!" her brother shouted. Without opening her eyes or turning her head she grinned.  
"And what happens if I don't!" she called out. The boy shrugged.  
"Then I guess I'll have to come up there and get you." she heard him say. The tree shook slightly as her brothers weight was added on. She looked down to see him quickly moving his way up to her. Expertly picking the strongest and quickest branches. She grinned, his long brown braid had gotten caught on one of the smaller branches, and he was having a hard time getting it out. Hotaru sighed and climbed down to help him.

"Here hold still." she said and reached out. The braid suddenly fell loose and he grabbed her arm.  
"Caught yah." he said and pulled her down to him. She glared at his smirking face.  
"No fair, you tricked me"  
"No one ever said a Thief was loyal. You've heard the songs they sing about us." he said, his grip still tight on her arm as they climbed off the tall Cedar tree.  
"Yes, but you're my own brother"  
"And there's plenty of songs where Thief's even steal from their own mothers. Besides it was just to get you out of that tree. Not like I'm going to kill you now." he said turning his back to her. Hotaru twisted her arm around to where she had a hold of his and pulled out a dagger hidden in her breast pocket. She pulled him back and placed the dagger at his throat.  
"Yes, but who said I wouldn't kill you?" she asked teasingly. She heard him gulp and laughed. "I'm just kidding Duo." she said releasing him and replacing her dagger in it's proper place.  
"Well, with you I can't be to careful" he said rubbing his throat with his hand.  
"What? That guy had it coming"  
"He was on OUR side Hotaru"  
"...and"

A man with his face half hidden beneath a hood scurried up to them. "Duo a lord is heading this way...Lord Samson in fact." Duo's lips curled into a evil smile. "The king wishes to go with phase 4" Hotaru backed away.  
"Oh no...we are not doing that one" Duo smirked knowing his sister hated this plan.  
"Come on Hotaru, you look good in a dress." Hotaru shot a glare at him before running back to camp, but not before hitting him in the back of the head. The man who had informed them chuckled.  
"Oh shut up Maurice." Duo snapped, which only made him laugh harder. Hotaru went into one of the tents and was met with the rest of the female thief's of the camp, all of which did not look happy. She shook her head and put on her only dress. It was a simple maidens dress with a corset like top to push up her chest area. It was also her favorite color, purple. She then draped a black cloak over her shoulders and combed the sap and tree bark out of her hair as best she could. Lastly she added a little make-up to her lips and eyes, a necklace, and black shoes. She turned to see the others were also finished getting ready and headed out. They were escorted to the road where a fallen chariot lay useless on the ground.

One of the male thief's was dressed in a Horsemen's outfit and the ropes where the horses should have been looked like they had pulled apart. When another chariot came into sight, two of the girls pulled out fans, while the remaining two, including Hotaru pretended to be dreadfully upset. Finally the grand thing was in front of them and a man who seemed to be in his thirties poked his head out of the little window curtains. The girls curtsied.

"Good evening My Lord. Would you be so kind as to help us fix our chariot? The ropes of the horses had snapped and they ran off down the road." Hotaru said smiling at him.  
"I'll do better then that. How about I give you Fair ladies a ride?" he asked grinning at his 'luck.  
"oh that would be wonderful." said a woman in a green dress with a brown cloak.  
The horseman opened the door and the girls climbed in when they were all settled they started moving. Hotaru nodded to the other girls and one whistled a strange tune. Quickly Hotaru and the girl on his right took out daggers and held them to his throat.  
"Don't scream and don't fight back. We're stronger than we look." she said. The lord gulped and made no other movements. Shuffling was heard outside of the carragie and soon the door opened to reveal a shocked Duo.

"My word. What in the world is going on here." he said innocently. He pulled Samson away from Hotaru.

"Thank you, these whores tried to kill me." Samson cried outrage. In a flash Duo and a few of the other men all held daggers to his throat. Samson looked at them in shook. Duo wore a smirk on his face but his eyes looked a little angered.

"One of those 'whores' is my sister. And I don't believe I was speaking to you in the first place. I just didn't like the fact she was so close to you in the carriage." he said as if it was obvious. They heard Hotaru snort as the girls poured out of the thing.

"Is it my fault? It was so damned cramped in there." she snapped. The men laughed and in no time Samson ands footman were tied to a tree in their underwear. The thieves took their clothes, horses and any money they had on them. Duo who was now wearing Samson's hat did a mock bow to the two.

"We thank you Lord for these generous gifts. We promise to take good care of them. I'm afraid we must be off now though. Bye." he said and the group left the two and returned to camp. They were happily greeted by the remainder of their clan. Soon a party was up and going for the successful mission.


End file.
